


Double Trouble

by chaoticbouquetsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Children, F/M, Family Fluff, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Twins, jedi twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbouquetsolo/pseuds/chaoticbouquetsolo
Summary: A Journal type of story, we follow Rey and Ben during pregnancy, being goofy and inexperienced parents dealing with Jedi babies.“Do you know the meaning of the names?” she asked, placing her hand on her belly.“Sun ray.” Ben looked at her, smiling eye to eye.“I love that.”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Reylo Valentine’s 2021





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute little Valentine's gift for [@mc_1inamillion](https://twitter.com/mc_1inamillion)
> 
>   
> If you would like to know me more here is [my twitter](https://twitter.com/w0banyelory)

It was just a calm day at the shop, Rey was fixing the Millennium’s hyperdrive for the second time that week when she felt weird, her head and stomach was hurting, she ran to the bathroom throwing up her breakfast. That happened again and again as the week went by, then something clicked, her period never came, she thought about it for a while and remembered that three weeks was normal for her, depending on how much stress she was under, but she decided to check it anyway.

Rey sat on the toilet, her hands shaking as she looked at the little blue pregnancy test as it said _positive,_ she took another one and again, _positive_ . She took a deep breath, reaching for the thread that connected her mind with her other half, Ben. _“I need to talk to you,”_ she said to him, worry in her voice.

It had been a couple of days after Exegol when she and Ben noticed that the Force Bond could be used for more than weird spirit visits to each other, during long meetings with the Resistance she would imagine that she could speak with him and there it was, the thread connecting their minds.

Ben got home five minutes after her message. He kneeled down in front of her.

“H-hey, what’s wrong?” Ben placed his hands on her cheeks, trying to make her look at him. She just gave him the test, refusing to face him. He took it, looking at it for a long minute, then looking back at her with the biggest smile she had ever seen, glowing. “Are you ok?” His smile faded a little.

“Y-yes, I’m just processing the information”

“But do you want to do this? The pregnancy” Ben asked. It was ok if she wasn’t ready. They talked about this. After almost losing her and her almost losing him, they wanted to live together, before adding a little one. 

“Of course I want to do this, Ben” She smiled, hugging him hard, he grabbed her and took her to their bed. They talked about the baby and pregnancy for the whole night.

* * *

**AUGUST**

It had been three months since Rey found out she was pregnant. She was happy except for constant nausea and cramps, which made it hard to hyperdrive, train, and keep going to the workshop. To stop training and working was weird at first, she had been working her whole life and now that she started her own business, stopping was not a part of the plan, but Finn and Ben thought it would be better. C3PO told her to rest, that being nonstop talks about the dangers in fighting and fixing ships while pregnant. So Chewie kept the workshop going and Rey would pay visits once in a while.

Summer was almost ending, they decided to book an appointment with a doctor on the Rhinnal planet. Rey wanted to ask one of the medical droids for the ultrasound but Ben told her, every time, that he did not trust droids, that was ok, after all, he didn’t have the best relationship with droids when he was a kid. She was nervous. Kids weren’t on her original life plans. Rey was afraid of not being enough for them or becoming like her parents: absent. Since she found out about the pregnancy she lived in this constant fear of not doing things right, remembering her time in Jakku. Rey knew Ben would become a great dad, even after his lonely childhood she could see the way he was so close to Finn and Poe’s little girl, but she wasn’t so sure about herself. She tried to overcome that fear every day, talking to Leia’s Force ghost and learning with books but sometimes that didn’t feel like enough.

“Hey, don’t worry, it’s going to be fine.” He read her face and Force energy, Ben squeezed her cold hands, reassuring her. 

After a long minute, Dr. Karlon Lan opened the door letting a breeze inside the room, making Rey shiver. It was summer in Naboo but Rhinnal was always cold.

“Good morning Mom and Dad! So, how are you three doing?” The doctor was shorter than Rey, he was a type of reptile species, green, his neck was long just like a crocodile and she didn’t know his age, he looked young only with some wrinkles around his eyes making her notice that he was old. Dr. Lan was covered in fur and that made Rey a little bit jealous. 

“Great, just some cramps during the day,” Rey told him, looking up at Ben looking for reassurance. 

“If there’s no blood then is everything ok, would you like any medication for the pain?”

“That would be nice,” Rey said with great relief. 

“Here you go Dad,” Dr. Lan handed Ben the little free white and orange package with a couple of pills that he got from the metal drawer, “So let’s see how the little one is doing, ok?”

Rey didn’t know she could ever feel colder than she already was, but the ultrasound gel proved her wrong in one second. Dr. Lan turned the monitor to them, moving the gel in her belly, slowly the black screen started to show grey and white bubbles and dots. Rey always thought about how could someone see something in those, it made no sense and everything looked like some alien, but even not knowing shit about it she could see their baby.

"Oh!", Dr. Lan smiled at the screen.

“What? Is everything ok? Is the baby ok? Is something wrong?” Ben leaned over, trying to see something on the screen.

“Calm down Dad, the babies are ok.”

“Babies? Plural?” Rey turned, looking at the screen with her eyes wide open.

“Yes, Mrs.Solo, it seems like you are having twins,” His smile was wide and honest, he looked at Rey, showing her on the monitor where the babies were, but his smile soon disappeared after looking at Ben, “Mister Solo, are you ok?”

“Yeah...Yea—” Barely even able to finish his sentence, Ben passed out ass-first onto the floor.

“Oh, God! Ben!” Rey jumped from the mattress with a quick jump trying to help Ben after failing, Dr. Lan tried to lift his arms.

“What about we wait for him to wake up?” He asked, taking a pillow from one of the chairs and placing it under Ben’s head.

* * *

**OCTOBER**  
  


Rey was now five months pregnant. Hormones, back pain, hunger. She was going insane, she was eating twice as much as she once ate -and that was already _a lot_ for someone that small - Ben bought all the parenting books he found in Naboo. The dad vibes Ben was showing was not helping her hormones.

“Rey, _no,_ I don’t know if it’s safe,” He told her, walking out of the bathroom.

“I asked every droid in Naboo and _yes,_ it is safe to have sex, _please_ Ben, my hormones are about to explode just from watching you get dressed.”

“Let’s talk about it later today, I have a meeting now and I’m going to be late if I had to strip you and give you what you really need” He giggled when he saw her looking at him, mouth open.  
  
“I’m going to see Chewie today, I’ll be back later” Rey left the room stomping her feet on the white stone floor.

✽

Later that night Ben planned the most romantic dinner Rey could ever imagine. The table was in the back garden, facing the Solleu River, calm and perfect. The mountains behind their orange house and all the trees around it. He knew she would be back from the city before sundown so he prepared her a bubble bath and left a note and a long white dress that exposed much of the back and torso, with a skirt made of transparent bands that revealed parts of the legs that he had bought that afternoon.

_Meet me by the lake,_ the note said written in his neat slopping cursive.

Ten minutes later she was downstairs, descending the sand rock stairs, her hair was loose and her belly was exposed from the dress, she looked like a princess. Ben offered her a hand and led her to the table. They ate for a while before the sun disappeared and then they talked about the day sitting down on a red couch, looking at the stars.

Ben was stroking little circles around her knees, going up and down on her leg, he could feel her shiver every time he would get close to her center.

_“Ben,”_ she moaned, he got closer again.

“Yes, princess?” he asked, looking up at her.

Rey opened her legs, looking deep inside his eyes and saying “ _I need you”_ through the Force Bond.

Ben got up in a second, taking off his black suit and his white shirt. Pulling her close to the edge of the couch he started kissing her neck, kissing his way down, holding her legs on his shoulders and stroking his tongue gently around her entrance, and licking her clit until she was shaking and screaming his name. He felt her near the end, using his thumb and tongue he made her cum, over and over, until she couldn’t move for a long minute.

* * *

**NOVEMBER**

Autumn was almost ending, the weather was getting colder each day that passed. At the end of the season and with the babies almost ready they decided to paint and decorate their room, Ben and Chewie build the crib while Poe and Finn gave them some old and new toys. Rey was now six months pregnant and things started to get weird. At first, Ben noticed pillows and food flying around and thought that maybe Rey was too busy or too lazy to pick those things herself, but when going to check on her she was asleep. During the night Ben woke up to weird sounds and noticed all the toys were scattered around the nursery.

  
  


“Rey, I think the babies are strong with the Force,” He told her while he read “Oh crap! Potty Training.” as he ate his pancakes - not the smartest idea.

“Really? I thought it would take a while for us to notice, can you feel them?”

“No, actually, but their toys and food had been flying around the house all month.”

“I thought that was you.” she looked at him incredulously. 

But one thing that Ben didn’t notice was that right behind him, BB-8 was being carried away, flying, across the hallway. Rey giggled at the sight of the little droid trying to run.

  
  


* * *

**JANUARY**

At the end of the nine months the house was a complete mess, Ben and Rey decided to stop organizing the twin’s toys only because they knew it would be a mess again on the next day, but both had a talk with them, through Rey’s belly, that the toys needed to be inside the room. So now the house was cleaned but the nursery looked like a battlefield.

“Have you thought about names yet?”Reys asked Ben one afternoon while they were reading parent books.

“I like the names Elora and Elenor, they remind me of you.”

“Do you know the meaning of the names?” she asked, placing her hand on her belly.

“Sun ray.” Ben looked at her, smiling eye to eye.

“I love that.”

  
  


* * *

**FEBRUARY**

Giving birth to two baby Jedis was the weirdest thing C3PO had ever seen, he said.

Not only all the furniture started to fly but all the lights and everything electronic simply exploded. Rey was screaming, Ben and Chewie too, while everything was complete darkness, but Dr. Lan was called a week before and was right on time to deliver the girls. Their birth was easy if you ignore the mess the house was in after it. None of them were crying, just looking at their parents and trying to grab Ben’s nose as they smiled, and the four of them couldn’t be happier.

  
✽  
  


The first five months were hard, Rey and Ben haven’t slept a full night and were almost going to the World Between Worlds to grab Leia and beg her to help them. They had no idea how to be parents, the house was a mess, paperwork from Ben’s meeting left waiting to be read, Rey’s tools scattered around, they tried to clean but every time the babies wanted something they used the Force. More than once Rey would cry herself to sleep on Ben’s arms saying she didn’t know if she could do it. After talking and letting Rey rest Ben did the only thing he knew would help, he called their friends, and on the next day the house was back together, the kids were playing around with Rose while Poe’s and Finn’s daughter, Emory, kept testing how the Force worked on babies. Emory would hide a piece of chocolate or the girl’s pacifier under a cup and make them find it, always ending up with the cups flying away. 

But the Dyad prevailed, as the years passed they found a routine the girls liked that included going for long walks around Naboo and being near the river almost for the whole day, so they grew, strong and clever, learning with Ben and Rey how to handle the Force while being constantly asked by Ben if they were listening to weird and scary voices.

Rey noticed then that while Ben would help her see she was doing a great job with the girls, he was always worried that they would be taken away from him like he once was from Leia. He refused to leave their side and Rey understood, slowly they worked around explaining to the girls the dangers and good things in life, telling them about their many adventures. 

  
  


* * *

**YEARS LATER**

So as the years go by, the girls were now eight and wanted to conquer the world, _“pirates mom, we are pirates”_ they looked exactly like Ben. They both had his big and slim noses and black hair like midnight, but in some parts, they were just like Rey. The freckles around their bodies, their curls, and their energy, happy and fierce like her. While time passed, Ben and Rey weren’t so worried about what once stopped them from sleeping at night. The girls had been training and using their abilities for some time and had found a weird twin bond; where Rey was pretty sure they could communicate telepathically. Even far away from the rest of the Resistance, their friends would always stop by, Rose, Finn, and Poe had been around every day since the girls were born, they moved to Naboo not only because of them and the beautiful view but to restore peace. 

“Mom, dad, we want to learn how to pilot. - Elenor said one day, Elora right next to her nodding in agreement while Poe was standing at the door.

“Did Uncle Poe ask you two to come here?” Rey asked, eyes half-closed and hands on her hips.

“No! He could never!” said Elora dramatically.

“I think you two are spending too much time with the traitor,” Ben told them, smiling.

And just like that, the Dyad was now happy and together as they always should have been.

  
  
  
  



End file.
